


Trashmouth Sincerely Apologizes

by birdb0y



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Idk what to say, Jealousy, Kinky Stanley, Losers Club (brief), M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Reddie, Sex, Shameless Smut, Stozier, Streddie, Threesome, ugh just read it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdb0y/pseuds/birdb0y
Summary: Richie is dating Stan & Eddie at the same time! What happens when he reveals the truth? Honestly just smut :/





	Trashmouth Sincerely Apologizes

Richie's POV

I'm lying on Stan's bed texting Eds. Stan's arm is around my waist playing my messy sex hair. "Who're you texting? I've noticed you're phone a lot recently. And since when did you have a lock on your phone?" Stan asks staring into my eyes. "You trust me, don't you Stanny?" I ask innocently, putting my phone on the side table, now facing him. "I do. Mhm' sorry baby. Love you." Stan mumbles, leaning in and placing his lips onto mine. "It's okay. Love you too." I say, kissing back. "You'll promise to always be mine right, love?" Stan asks. "Yes. I promise."

\--------------------------------------------

"Rich, I miss you so much. It's like I haven't seen you in weeks." Eddie pouts, cuddling and hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry baby boy. I missed you too." I say kissing the top of his head. "You'll always be my one and only." I whisper in Eddie's ear, planting sweet kisses on his face. "Now, let's go. Class is about to start." Eddie says pulling my arm. "Let's sneak a quickie." I smirk.

\--------------------------------------------

I know what i'm doing is bad, but I love them both so much. I can never choose, even if my life depened on it. The guilt has been eating me for days now and I decided to come clean. I invited the whole losers club to have a movie night, but this is all for the plan. Everyone had left, but made the other 2 stay a bit longer. 

-Later the same day-

"I've been dating the both of you for a couple months now." I say simply. We're currently in my bedroom. Everyone's silent. The palm of my hands are sweating and I feel overwhelmed. A minute passed and all of a sudden Eddie starts bursting tears, whining and yelling "You'd never do that. Richie tell me this isn't real. Don't lie to me." On the other hand Stanley looks dead, actually dead. His eyes have no life in them and he keeps murmuring, "Richie is lying." Single tears fall from Stanley's face. 

"I made everything worse." I thought.

This is the only solution. "I'm sorry! Do anything you want. Take control. I'll do anything please! I'm sorry." I give consent and lay on my bed, my eyes screwed shut and my hands turn to fists. Silence comes once again until Eddie speaks up, "I'll take that offer."

 

Eddie straddles my waist and gives kisses all over my face. Eddie grinds down on my cock. I groan with pleasure, opening my eyes slowly. I start moving up, grinding at the same pace as Eddie. The friction make me hot and bothered and my cock is rock hard. " I-I still d-don't f-f-forgive you..!!!" Eddie stutters with tears in his eyes. I look over to my side. Stanley's face is pure red, observing us like a hawk. We make eye contact and I smirk at him. His face is even more red. (I don't know how that's even possible.) Eddie takes off my shirt harshly and rough and ends up ripping my shirt.

"Mhm Richie, please i need more." Eddie pants. "Damn Eddie. You're a sex maniac." I chuckle, smirking at him. He gives me a looks like he's saying 'shut up.' Eddie starts by slipping down my pants. Then my boxers. My erection springs out, leaking a bit. Eddie also strips. Eddie takes a few seconds to admire my length. (Like he always does) He starts by kitten licking the head and only the head. "Stop being such a tease, Eddie." I moan out. Stan palms himself through his pants, blushing madly. That's when Eddie starts deep throating my cock. 

"E-Eds. I'm gonna cum." 

"Call me Eds one more time and you won't get to cum at all."

"S-sorry." 

A few more seconds and I knew I was about to cum. "Okay, that's it." Stan states. Stan pulls me away, hitting his back on the head board. I whine not getting a release. I look at him with a puzzled look. 

Stanley's face softened, but you can see the dominance in his eyes. "Oh baby, you love to be dominated, don't you? You like it when I do you rough?" Stan whispers into my ear. I look up at him and he has that look. The look that makes me shiver and get down to my knees. 

"Answer me Richard." 

I stay quiet, still keeping eye contact with him. "Answer me!" He says more aggressively. Eddie flinches. I whimper, nodding. "C'mon Richie, you know better. Be a good boy and use words." Stanley says seductivly. "I l-love it when your d-dominant and r-r-rough, daddy." 

Ugh Stan knows I love it when he dirty talks. Stan holds my thighs until he starts rubbing my hole. I let out quiet gasps and moans. Stanley pauses for a few seconds, getting the bottle of lube from his bedside-drawer. He puts the right amount on his hand. He starts with one finger, going in and out. The pace is slow. "Does Eddie know your favorite spot?" Stan asks directly hitting my prostate. Eddie is silently watching. "N-no." I moan shaking my head.

"Why don't we show him, yeah?" He goes in a faster pace and adds another finger. Stanley knows he doesn't need an answer. I stare at Eddie and he blushes. By this time Eddie is stroking himself, reaching for a release. "It's better with an audience." Stan chuckles. Stan takes out his cock and slowly pushes it up my hole, trying to be careful. "Relax, babe." 

I'm currently laying on top of Stan, but Stan likes the weight on him. I take deep breathes and relax. That was Stan's time to thrust into me. I shriek, liking the burn it first gives. "Go faster!" I urge.

"Ask nicely." Stan sternly commands.

"P-Please daddy! Go f-faster p-p-please..!"

"What a good boy!" Stanley praises, thrusting faster and harder. I moan in response. "Wow Richie. I didn't know you acted like this." Eddie grins, crawling on top of me. "It's so hot." Eddie whispers.

Stanley and Eddie sandwich me with me in the middle. Eddie lines up with my cock and goes down, slowly. "A-ah." Eddie moans as he slides down further on my cock. I assist him by grabbing onto his hips. Eddie and Stanley move in perfect sync with Stan thrusting into me fast and hard as Eddie rides me with the same pace. "Richie!" Stan and Eddie keep chanting which makes me come closer to my release.

We're all a moaning mess almost reaching our climax. "I'm gonna c-cum." I stutter. They both nod in response. With a couple more thrusts, we cum at the same time, moaning loudly. 

"That was good." Eddie says collapsed into my arms. "Mhm." Stan agrees with his arms around my waist. Stan stands up and gets 3 towels. Stan cleans me first, rubbing my face and body, then lightly kissing the top of my head. Then he switches to a clean towel and cleanes Eddie also rubbing everywhere, cleaning off the dry cum. Stan also kisses the top of his head. That's what Stanley always does. He always provides after-care. Finally he cleans himself with the last clean towel, always putting others before himself.

"I'm sorry," I say covering my face. "I'm such a bad boyfriend. I feel like a bad human in general. It's okay if you both break up with me. I deserve it." I sob into my hands.

The silence makes me cry even more. "Yeah know," Stan grabs my hands away from my face and stares directly at me, revealing my red puffy eyes. "I had a little crush on Eddie, but I always pushed that thought away."

"Yeah," Eddie says scratching the back of his neck. "Me too. I had a crush on you too." Eddie giggles. 

My jaw drops. "So my boyfriends have been crushing on eachother?!" I exclaim.

"Hey! We didn't do anything." Eddie crosses his arms. Stanley nods also crossing his arms.

"But all seriousness. I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong. But, I just fell in love with both of you and I couldn't figure it out. I was such a chicken and didn't ask for help." I break down, pouring everything out.

"We wouldn't laugh or make fun of you. You know that. We could figure it out. Together." Stanley holds my hand and I genuinely smile at him. "Yeah. We love you. Don't ever do that again though." Eddie laughs holding my other hand. "This is why I fell in love with you guys. C'mere." I pull both of them into a hug. A real warm hug.

We pull away and just look at each other. "So is Eddie the one you've been texting?" Stanley asks. I nod. "And is Stanley the one you've been hanging out with?" I nod again. 

We stay silent again. "I'm sorry." I apologize again. 

"Stop apologizing!" Stan says.

"S-Sorry, it's just I don't know. I love you guys so much and I would literally die or kill for you guys." I chuckle a little looking down.

"C'mon let's forget about this and just cuddle." Eddie says already laying down. We all agree and lay down together. I am in the middle, Stan is at the edge of the bed, and Eddie has his back against the wall.

"Goodnight Stanley. Goodnight Eddie."

"Good night Richie. Good night Eddie."

"Goodnight Stanley. Goodnight Richie."

"Love you."

"Love you too." 

"Love you three." Eddie jokes.

Stan laughs lightly and closes his eyes with his hand in Richie's hair. Eddie does the same and intertwines with Stan's hand and some of my curls. For once I sleep in peace.

"By the way Richie. Good thing we weren't at my house or I would punish you. For real." Stan smirks.

"S-Shut up Stanley." I stutter.

"I love how Stanley's so kinky." Eddie giggles.

"Ok good night. Love you." Stan mumbles

"Goodnight love you too." I smile

"Goodnight love you guys." Eddie says half asleep.

"Goodnight hehe." I laugh

"Shut up trashmouth." Stan and Eddie say in unison.

"Jeez okay okay, love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is my first time writing a one-shot. This is also my first smut haha.


End file.
